PS205
/ |title_ja=VS ラクライII |title_ro=VS Rakurai II |image=PS205.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=17 |number=205 |location=Mauville City New Mauville |prev_round=Plugging Past Electrike I |next_round=Not So Fetching Feebas }} / or Fight the Generator (Japanese: VS ラクライII VS II or 発電マシンを倒せ Fight the Generation Machine) is the 205th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot pushes the Trick Master out of the way from the power generator's attack. The power generator unleashes its full potential and the Trick Master comments that would have been no match for it. As a result, the Trick Master decides to take on the power generator as it is a battle between two robots. During the battle, the generator shoots off something that renders the Trick Master's contraption useless. He starts to lose hope as he is not able to run straight, but then deduces that the generator is shooting off a magnetic field that would affect any machine and cause it to not work properly. Sapphire gets worried about and takes out her Pokédex, which reveals that Donphan have the ability to sense magnetic changes that go on around it and does so by curling up and rolling around. Sapphire and the Trick Master realize that this Donphan was trying to help them when it rolled around. However, it is too late since they are in the generator's magnetic field and have trouble standing up straight. Wattson then tells them that it was too early for them to give up and Sapphire agrees. The Trick Master goes to save Wattson, but the power generator zaps him, Sapphire, and Donphan which throws them off guard. The Trick Master attempts to get them out of this by using his intelligence to find out the power generator's weak spot. Using his machine, the Trick Master figures out the generator has two abilities: the first is "Absorb", which can suck in the opponent's electricity, and the second is "Release", which allows the generator to convert that energy into attacking power. Wattson admits that he was captured by the power generator as his Pokémon caught the haywire machine's attention. Sapphire finds the weakness to the machine, it can't attack if it hasn't absorbed any electricity, which means that it would have to absorb in more electricity if it attacks. Sapphire goes on by saying that they have a chance to take on the generator. The Trick Master asks her if it is necessary, despite finding out its weakness. Sapphire is convinced that they still can. With everything in control, the power generator zaps them with electricity shaped as a fire ball. Sapphire gets confident that they'll defeat the machine and borrows Wattson's Electrike as part of the plan. Sapphire dodges the attack and Donphan curls up. The electricity is sent directly to Wattson's Electrike. Electrike absorbs the electricity due to his Ability. With Electrike's Ability activated, this gives them a good chance to perform their combination attack. Donphan rolls into the generator with its body while Sapphire grabs Wattson and frees him from the generator's grasp. The power generator starts acting strange and conks out. The Trick Master wonders who was responsible for creating the power generator. Everyone finds out that the power generator wanted to play and notices a message on the machine. They read the message and find out that Trick Master's ancestor was responsible for creating the power generator. He pushes the red button and watches the power generator send off electricity in a positive way. Afterwards, New Mauville becomes an amusement park for kids. A few days later, a group of kids go to the amusement park in Mauville City and New Mauville. Sapphire admits that Wattson and the Trick Master were right all along. Now with everything accomplished, both the Trick Master and Wattson don't have to worry about the children not having enough land to play on thanks to Sapphire's help. As a result, she feels that she has earned the . Also, the Donphan that helped out earlier joins Sapphire's team and Sapphire nicknames it Phado. After completing everything, the Trick Master and Wattson say goodbye while Sapphire continues on to her next adventure. The counter of the bet continues at 57 days. Major events * battles the generator machine and wins. * Sapphire captures the and names him Phado. * Sapphire obtains the . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Wattson * Trick Master * Children Pokémon * (Rono; 's) * (Chic; 's) * (Phado; 's; new) * ( ) * (Wattson's; ×2) * (Wattson's) * (Wattson's) * (Wattson's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Rakurai II - Hạ gục máy phát điện }} de:Kapitel 205 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS205 fr:Chapitre 205 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS205